bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Abce2/Archive3
Check this out! http://shop.ebay.com/?_from=R40&_trksid=p3907.m38.l1313&_nkw=Bakugan+not&_sacat=See-All-Categories Scroll down to see Bakugan like Hakapoid and Aranaut! What? What is the irony, my random friend?Maxus69 (talk) 05:28, March 7, 2010 (UTC)Maxus69 Attributes Oh my god. Your talk page is very long. You might consider archiving it. Anyway, the pages to edit are Template:Attribute and Template:Infobox Bakugan. I'll be editing those pages, but I'll leave the styles (colors in the infobox) up to you. –koisuru (talk) 14:20, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Oh, wow. I did not see how long it got. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''DO NOT ]][[User Blog:Abce2| USE!]] 17:36, March 7, 2010 (UTC) sorry Really sorry where can I learn about galleries? Drago99 (talk) 19:01, March 7, 2010 (UTC) how old are you? No offense but you said you had to go to a meeting so I was wondering. Drago99 (talk) 19:13, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Abce2 Abce2 Arnaut is pronouced that way in the anime I watched the episode and heard the name It's name did not have an A in it.--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 21:08, March 7, 2010 (UTC) plead the 5 th are you a lawyer or are you in trouble at court? no offense question Why do Shun and Marucho get new Guardians in the new series, what happened to Master Ingram, Minx Elfin and Preyas.--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 21:18, March 7, 2010 (UTC) reply ok cause I wasn't sure Drago99 (talk) 22:38, March 7, 2010 (UTC) my email it is muzammilsaleem2008@hotmail.com P.s write it down and delete it so no one else can seee it--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 14:42, March 8, 2010 (UTC) my email it is muzammilsaleem2008@hotmail.com P.s write it down and delete it so no one else can seee it--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 14:42, March 8, 2010 (UTC) scott mccord Did he actually quit or was that a joke? Drago99 (talk) 01:32, March 9, 2010 (UTC) reply Ok I was a little worried. Drago99 (talk) 14:46, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Help!!!!!!! How would one make a Template??????? --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here 03:17, March 11, 2010 (UTC) HI!!!!!!! --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here 00:36, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Battle Crasher? If you look at the toy fair pic of Lansor take a look at the toop left corner. it looks like the bottom of battle crasher Need Help This is Gamekid Dan i was wondering if you need help on anything i would love to help out.Gamekid Dan 23:10, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Bakugan poll Hey can do me a favor can you like change the poll its kinda getting old.I would do it my self but i don't know how besides i would need your permission.Gamekid Dan 23:16, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks!!! THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! =D --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here 01:57, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Possibly? Is it... Posssssible... That... There is room.... For one more... Crat.... Maybe.... Later?Maxus69 (talk) 02:24, March 12, 2010 (UTC)Maxus69 Battle Gear Symbols Hey there! Was wondering where you came across those Battle Gear symbols? I was trying to figure out which was which yesterday because my son and I got an Ability card that references Gold gear (check it out here). Wanted to find out if you had better info from another source^^ Thanks! Bakujoont (talk) 12:22, March 12, 2010 (UTC) -- I see what you are referring to on the FAQ now. The card I linked above must be a misprint or earlier print. Just like the ones that still say Bronze! Quite confusing. Thanks Bakujoont (talk) 13:44, March 12, 2010 (UTC) school level When it says school level next to a charecter's age how does that work? Drago99 (talk) 15:04, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Articles I could edit. I want to edit more so i don`t look like a newbie,but I can`t find anything to edit.I need at least 500 edits by the endd o fthe month. Articles I could edit. I want to edit more so i don`t look like a newbie,but I can`t find anything to edit.I need at least 500 edits by the endd o fthe month.Eric0911 15:35, March 13, 2010 (UTC)eric0911 Articles I could edit. I want to edit more so i don`t look like a newbie,but I can`t find anything to edit.I need at least 500 edits by the endd o fthe month.Whoops!sorry triple post,i`m not the best with talk pages.Eric0911 15:36, March 13, 2010 (UTC)eric0911 drgn fury You should delete the page Drgn Fury because it does not make sense. Drago99 (talk) 17:08, March 13, 2010 (UTC) haos somebody put haos in german haos somebody put haos in german Uhh... Er, hello Abce2. I have changed my attribute to Ventus, and I want to know if you want to join Team Ventus. Ciao. Bakuhorma Pyrus and Ventus combine!! Firestorm!! (talk) 00:28, March 14, 2010 (UTC) ravenoid Does spin ravenoid actually evolve form ravenoid or is it just a variation? Drago99 (talk) 01:26, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Gundalian Invaders Can you protect the page? Some IP user keeps on putting Runo as an antagonist, which is clearly not true. --DQ13|[[User Talk:DinoQueen13|''Talk]] 13:31, March 14, 2010 (UTC) catalougue How do you catalougue things on your talk page? Drago99 (talk) 22:43, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Team Hi Abce2, this is Bakuhorma. I think (on your blog) to be in those teams, you should have 50 edits. Also, I was the one who fixed the German Haos page. Wacka wacka doodoo yeah (talk) 22:08, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Team Hi Abce2, this is Bakuhorma. I think (on your blog) to be in those teams, you should have 50 edits. Also, I was the one who fixed the German Haos page. Wacka wacka doodoo yeah (talk) 22:08, March 16, 2010 (UTC) edits How do you get so many edits? Also when you first edit something and one of the admins says thank you for editing blah blah page leave a message on my talk page if I can help does that count as an edit? Drago99 (talk) 01:57, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Sayin I meant that in a good way not bad--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 02:26, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Hi. How are you? Is life good? Cheers.Maxus69 (talk) 03:18, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Abce I want to know many things now.What is this online Bakugqan gruop I wanna join Ventus.How do you make a template.and I really wanna be a cra so from now on I am listening every step.I say lets make a page for episode and whatevere conversations or brawls happen in it.Question how do you change the background of th wiki back--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 19:21, March 17, 2010 (UTC) No I swear I didn't, I changed my Wikia's color, then this one changed, which is why I asked if you changed it. --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here 21:54, March 17, 2010 (UTC) In regard to Dartaak. If it is alright with you, may I please remove it from the Dragonoid variation list. It is only there because of old, inaccurate information. In addition, it is possible that it will not be released, as there has been no news of Traps being released in Gundalian Invaders. Okniwy (talk) 22:10, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Dartaak Do you want me to not do it because you'll handle it, because it is likely it won't get released, or because you believe it is actually a variation of the Dragonoid line? *Well, I think that was just a tentative name, but seeing as we have not seen even a prototype model, it might not get released, so there wouldn't be a problem. Main Page The Main Page Got All Screwed-Up!!!!! --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here 23:26, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Perhaps we should protect it?Maxus69 (talk) 23:28, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Bakugan wiki youtube I was just asking when will Bakugan wiki youtube will work reply backGamekid Dan 23:36, March 17, 2010 (UTC) thanks THanks a lot. P.S I have a pics of almost every bakugan that has been either realeased or will be released so if you need some pics just tell me because I think I have the picture posting thing figured out Drago99 (talk) 01:51, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Admin Hi, How do you become an Admin? --Malum.EXE Leader of Team Haos 15:04, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Reply Ok cool Thank you for answering me, and btw have you seen my user page? --Malum.EXE Leader of Team Haos 15:22, March 18, 2010 (UTC) fake bakugan You might want to think about deleting the Fake Bakugan page. P.S Sorry if I'm beinga nag Drago99 (talk) 02:37, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Promoted? I have a question... What do we have to do to be promoted by someone?Agent A- The Twilight Brawler (talk) 22:25, March 19, 2010 (UTC) I am very sorry... I have not been able to make very many edits in the past few days because either my computer or account is not letting me (it will not let me save the page). Until I get this ordeal figured out, I can not make a ton of edits. I am very sorry.Maxus69 (talk) 05:18, March 20, 2010 (UTC) I have figured it out! I will return, with more edits!Maxus69 (talk) 08:26, March 20, 2010 (UTC) hi hi abce2 snow I just saw that it snows once a year where you live I live in edmonton and this year we had snow from october 25 to march 6 it is weird. Drago99 (talk) 23:29, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Abce2 Sorry about my last message can you tell me how to make a template--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 00:24, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Trust. How do you ''gain trust in people? How did you know I was trustworthy?Maxus69 (talk) 05:37, March 21, 2010 (UTC) What about the first question?Maxus69 (talk) 05:40, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Yes, it be awkward. And... I think we need to stop "Random Conversations." I have noticed a tremendous decrease in article edits...Maxus69 (talk) 05:45, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Yeah... Im going to edit now. Good Night!Maxus69 (talk) 05:54, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Cool. I hope we see more edits to articles.Maxus69 (talk) 06:13, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Good Night!Maxus69 (talk) 06:18, March 21, 2010 (UTC) random conversation So we won't be having any random conversations? Drago99 (talk) 16:17, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Swinver/Swinger Is that you have the caption on? I heard that is SWINGER. Sorry for whatever I said or done Abce you have not replied to my last messages just tell me what I did wrong and I wont let it happen and your response has been like you wish not to be in contact I AM SORRY--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 22:53, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Abce I think Recgameeboy was making random conversations just so he can get easy edits and did you watch the episode--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 23:35, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Question Is it ok if I can delete some info on your talk page it's getting crowded--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 23:41, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Coredem's page has been trashed. On Coredem's page, someone totally trashed it. --IP Adress that can't remember, 7:16, March 22, 2010 (What's UTC?) spotlight Hi -- Good catch on the spotlight; you are correct it didn't go up, although it should have been part of the batch that went on March 15th. I will have to find out why, but meanwhile I've put it back into the queue. I'm sorry about the mixup! -- Wendy (talk) 00:07, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :I checked around and while the regular spotlight never went up, the wiki was featured as both a widget (sidebar) spot and in the top ad spot instead. Both of those are actually more visible than the regular spotlights. So I'm going to take Bakugan back off the spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 21:45, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :Umm. To the best of my knowledge a regular spotlight for the bottom slots never was made. Just the other two. -- Wendy (talk) 23:32, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Accused... Okay, lets me get this straight... I did not delete the Battle Sabre Page! Someone else deleted the page and wrote a strange comment on it... I merely deleted what they said and asked an admin to fix it... If you have anything else to say to me then tell me on my talk page. Agent A- The Twilight Brawler (talk) 00:21, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Abce2! Agent A- The Twilight Brawler (talk) 00:29, March 23, 2010 (UTC) I want...... I want to become a Bureaucrat. Is there anything I can do? Or is this not possible?Maxus69 (talk) 03:25, March 23, 2010 (UTC) OK, sorry for the awkwardness.Maxus69 (talk) 04:22, March 23, 2010 (UTC) New Idea Hey Masquerade Phantom told me to go to you about this new idea of mine. I want your opinon on this new idea. What do you think about an arc page You know, a page detailing several storylines in the series. Please leave a message. Firered16 SA (talk) 00:03, March 24, 2010 (UTC) How should I elaborate it? Firered16 SA (talk) 00:39, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Gundalian Do you think that Ancient Nemus, Cross Dragonoid, Macubass, Dryoid, Farbross, etc. will be released in the Gundalian Invaders series?Maxus69 (talk) 00:28, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Are you online?Maxus69 (talk) 01:04, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Fanon Wiki Do you mind if I create an article that informs the users here about the Fanon, Fan-Fiction, and Canon Fanon Bakugan Wikias? I'm sure that would help raise awareness for all three. -- Kasei|Got anything to say? 01:29, March 24, 2010 (UTC) sorry Sorry should I just leave them there or should I delete them? Drago99 (talk) 14:03, March 24, 2010 (UTC) huh I though you were not online for a week--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 16:09, March 24, 2010 (UTC) shadow wing someone deleted shadow wing's abilty cards. Drago99 (talk) 22:21, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Cool. Have you seen these? One has Mystic Chancer.Maxus69-Why So Serious? (talk) 23:38, March 25, 2010 (UTC) battle sabre I didn't make all those last changes, but i'm glad some1 did. Next time go to the history page and c who made the last changes ya @#^%$$**!. from uchuhab Give it a chance Have you given any more thought about my arc idea? Glad to help well i do need help figuring out how to edit stuff WHY Why do you ask? Oh whats the website for the Wiki which Recgameboy made? Its something like Mr. Potato Head Wiki I kind of forgot Aquos siege |[[User Talk:Aquos siege|''I like….]]''Master Ingram'' Maybe not in America Aquos siege |[[User Talk:Aquos siege|''I like….]][[User Blog:Aquos siege |''Master Ingram]] No, I don't have it I was just writing things Aquos siege |[[User Talk:Aquos siege|''I like….]][[User Blog:Aquos siege |''Master Ingram]] Linehalt Hi Abce2, this is Bakuhorma. I would like to edit the Linehalt page, but it is protected. Can you unblock it for me? The reason I need to edit it is because I know what it looks like. It is the Bakugan on the Dead Calm card. --- Horma Eineme User:Eineme is making bad edits to several pages, like inserting unnecessary periods, and removing the Anime information of Helios MK2's page. --DQ13|''Talk'' 13:12, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Boxes Someone trashed all the bakugan type boxes with 600g someone fix itEtrini456 (talk) 15:34, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Please Reply Yo can you please tell me what I have to do to give my arc idea a chance? Ventus Lumagrowl im about to have a ventus lumagrowl and i noticed that on the lumagrowl page you dont have a picture of one do you plan on getting one or do i need to take a picture of mine for the wikia? Sabator Hi Abce2, this is Bakuhorma. Sabator is on the Earthquake Stomp ability. also, have you seen episode 46 yet? --- Horma Episodes Uh, Abce2, Other than youtube, were can I watch Bakugan without Virus risk? Agent A- The Midnight Brawler (talk) 15:12, March 28, 2010 (UTC) linehalt abce2 linehalt is the bakugan that is tenth to last on if your a bakugan fan youl really like this and it is on the card dead calm look on ebay Bakugan Dimensions Hey, Abce2, I have a question... Do you have to have an account in the Bakugan Community to play Bakugan Dimensions? They won't let me make an account because they are performing "maintaince" (which they have been doing for about 2 weeks). Please answer. Agent A- Grammar is the Key to sucess (talk) 03:40, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Almost There!!!!!!!!! I'm catching up to you in edits!!!!!!!!!!!!! =) --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here 11:14, April 1, 2010 (UTC) DanPyrus I swear, I want to block that guy SO BAD... But, I left him a message telling him what he should do. Darkus''Ma''''ster'' Check It Out!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Click Here!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here 19:37, April 1, 2010 (UTC) ... Are you okay...?Maxus69- It's our time to shine! (talk) 03:54, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Okay, good. I was wondering because you were acting all weird in the Red Duel Blog... AND! Ultimate Weapon Dharak is cool...Maxus69- It's our time to shine! (talk) 04:22, April 2, 2010 (UTC) W'hy???????? '''W'hy did you delete the enimies part of my User Page??????? BlazeCannon15 'w'as rude to me. --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here 04:47, April 2, 2010 (UTC) One Problem What do I do about Recgameboy I am back online after 4 days and Recgameboy called me a jerk.He said I was reversing all edits and redoing it (true).I was doing that to all pages to see what changes were made.Now what should I do about Rec block him or leave him?--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 21:33, April 2, 2010 (UTC) I've Had Enough!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Abce2, you got to do something about BlazeCannon15, he keeps undoing, then redoing my edits!!!!!!!!!!!! >=-( --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here 22:10, April 2, 2010 (UTC) huh why again--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 23:25, April 2, 2010 (UTC) question How do I make it up to you--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 23:27, April 2, 2010 (UTC) WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!? Am I not an Admin anymore, because I can't do anything. --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here 00:34, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Bakugan Concensus I would like to post an idea but I'm not really sure how because I don't want to screw things up. Drago99 Saurus is after you!!! (talk) 05:00, April 3, 2010 (UTC) question? did you make this wiki? Wait a sec... if you didn't make this wiki then... Who did? Agent A- Incoming!!!!!!!!!!! (talk) 03:09, April 4, 2010 (UTC) So is the person who created this wiki still editing here? One problem Abce There someone vandalized my talk page can you block them he said the F word--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 21:51, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Question Abce pkeases answer it When people say the F word on this wiki is a okay to block them for a year. and what can I do to make up for what you will undo--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 22:30, April 4, 2010 (UTC) But Before you took away Rec and my rights we already said sorry to each other and those last few messages were are last messages of complaints when we finally got along--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 22:36, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Bakugan Dimensions! >=( RRROAAAARRRR!!! Abce2 can you explain why Bakugan Dimensions isn't out yet??? Agent A- Incoming!!!!!!!!!!! (talk) 17:17, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Bakugan are living beings You might want to delete the page Bakugan are living beings because it makes no sense.This is the IP adress of the person who created it 86.172.188.83. Drago99 Zenoheld is after you!!! (talk) 17:55, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Hello Thanks. After seeing all the vandalism on Pop Tarts Wiki, mixed with my love of Bakugan, I've decided to help out here again! See ya around! [[User:Construction Worker|'''Construction]][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker|'''Do you need help?]] 20:58, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Midnight percival Ip adress 24.145.67.207 changed a bunch of ability g powers for midnight percival.I'm not sure if they are true but I don't think they are as I've never seen him use that ability so if you want to block him or warn him then uh yeah. Drago99 Zenoheld is after you!!! (talk) 23:00, April 5, 2010 (UTC) WONDERFULNESS I know wonderfullness is not a word but that is what it is on the Bakugan Wiki Youtube Page even though there is no talking. Aquos siege |[[User Talk:Aquos siege|''I like….]][[User Blog:Aquos siege |''Master Ingram]] Do you think This could be Linehalt? File:Unknown Could Linehalt.JPG Isn't it annoying Isn't it annoying that Bakugan Dimensions hasn't come out yet. (Drago99 thinks how he should phrase his anger.)WHY!!Why must they delay what Bakugan fans all over the world have been waiting for?!?!?!?Well anyway,happy editing. Drago99 Zenoheld is after you!!! (talk) 02:22, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :Because SM fails, I started a topic on BakuganBuzz about it.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 02:27, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Please Hey, could i be an admin, and if not, somebody needs to do something about the page "Hi". A.O.H. HEEEEY! On TV they said that bakugan dimensions was opening on April 5th and its past that they lied. Abce one thing I noticed Why do other users feel I am a jerk. First Recgameboy used to say I was his enemy. Then Agent A says he is nuetral about me.What di I do that made this happen.Did I do something wrong--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 16:15, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Sure. But 'w'hat exactly is it??????????? =| --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here 23:34, April 6, 2010 (UTC) List Of Bakugan I just realised that on the List Of GI Bakugan its missing Lythirus and I cant edit it, it has some kind of protection or I don't know Wow You have the longest talk page on this wiki rec has 106 posts and you have 107 I guess now you have 108.Happy editing! Drago99 Zenoheld is after you!!! (talk) 03:06, April 7, 2010 (UTC) bakugan dimensions its august and bakugan dimensions still hasnt come out yet